1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vertical strip storage system, comprising a support structure for a storage car, which can be lifted and lowered by cables in the fashion of a pulley block and is provided with a counterweight, wherein the storage car is provided with deflection pulleys which deflect and guide the incoming and/or outgoing strip in cooperation with stationary deflection pulleys provided on the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
In strip treatment devices, such as, for example, disclosed in the journal xe2x80x9cStahl u. Eisen 103 (1983) No. 9, pages 435-440xe2x80x9d for use with a combined continuous annealing and treatment device for cold rolled strip, such strip storage systems are used for bridging the downtime of the inlet and the outlet portion of the device. They are capable of receiving a strip or a strip supply by loop formation in order to make a continuous working treatment part possible during strip changes in the inlet part and the outlet parts. A differentiation is made between, on the one hand, so-called horizontal storage systems and, on the other hand, so-called vertical storage systems or vertical loop storage systems.
The aforementioned vertical storage systems are conventionally embodied in a steel support structure similar to a winding tower; the movable storage car is guided within the support structure, i.e., it is supported with guides on the inner side of the tower. The counterweights are arranged externally. This known steel support structure requires a relatively heavy and bulky construction because of the unfavorable force introduction for the storage car, the car drive, and the guiding of the counterweights.
It is an object of the invention to design a vertical strip storage system according to the aforementioned kind in a simpler and more expedient way.
This object is solved according to the invention in that the support structure is a column and the storage car is a salient vehicle running along its outer surface. This makes possible a very compact embodiment of the vertical storage system, moreover in connection with a considerable manufacturing advantage because the column can be pre-manufactured and aligned in the manufacturer""s workshop. This shortens the assembly time in comparison to a conventional strip storage system. Moreover, the storage car with diametrically positioned salient frames, i.e., designed to project on both sides, can be changed by simple adaptations such that the vertical storage system can be changed with regard to its capacity as desired, which is not possible in the known vertical storage systems because of their closed construction. This is so because, according to the invention, the number of deflection pulleys arranged on the salient frames can be increased or reduced by a simple expansion or shortening of the frame construction without affecting the running properties or having to change the guides. The latter are positioned at the sides remote from the cantilevered ends of the storage car which is guided on the outer surfaces of the column.
One embodiment of the invention provides that the counterweight is guided in the interior of the column. The column according to the invention thus provides moreover the possibility of integrating all essential functional elements of the vertical storage system, for example, also receiving the required service elevator. This holds true also for the. known prior art strip center control important for the function of the vertical storage system and advantageously arranged on the foot of the column.